


Frozen

by CARTOONSAREAWESOME



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Gravityfalls, frozen 2012
Genre: AU, fan fic, frozen, gravityfalls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARTOONSAREAWESOME/pseuds/CARTOONSAREAWESOME
Summary: Far far away in the magic kingdom of arendale two identical twins were born, but as the twins grew older it was clear that one had a unique gift





	

The castle was deadly quiet except for the ticking of the clock in the hall, which echoed through the castle. Past a white door with blue patterns were two beds and in those beds there were children. They were asleep, we at least one of them anyway.

“Dipper, psst, Dipper” Mabel went up to her brother shaking him.

“Mabel go back to sleep” Dipper mumbled, slightly annoyed to be woken up. He could feel his bed shake as Mabel hopped up and sat next to him.

“I can't the skies awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play” Mabel dramatically draped an arm over her eyes.

“Go play by yourself” Dipper gave Mabel a slight push with his elbow. Mabel fell on the floor with a thud, she pouted. She wanted to play with Dipper but he wanted to sleep, so how would she be able to convince him. She smiled she had an idea, she stood up and whispered in her brothers ear.

“Do you want build a snowman?” Dippers eyes popped open and he looked at Mabel out of the corner of his eye. Dipper sat up and Mabel grabbed his hand and began to pull him out of the room. Dipper shushed his sister as he hysterical giggles rang bounced around the empty castle rooms. The two raced down the stairs two at a time as they ran into the throne room, Dipper shut the large door behind him.

“Do the magic, do the magic!” Mabel squealed jumping around her pigtails bouncing behind her. Dipper moved his hands in a slow circular motion summoning a ball of snow which grew and shimmered between his fingers.

“Oooh” Mabel’s eyes went wide with amazement, even though she'd seen him do this kind of thing before.

“You ready?” Dipper asked his sister, Mabel nodded and Dipper threw the ball of snow into the air, making it snow in the throne room. The snow fell all around them covering their clothes and hair.

“This is amazing!” Mabel yelled with delight, she whooped and cheered. Dipper made a hill of snow and Mabel climbed on top of it and patted the snow behind her. Dipper climbed behind her and pushed off the two slid down the snow bank together, the frozen ice dampening their clothes.  
“haha tickle bump!” Mabel gave a high pitched giggle as they landed on the floor. The snow had landed in thick piles on the throne room floor, Dipper and Mabel rolled them into balls they shaped the snow until their fingers were red from the cold. Mabel and Dipper took one look at their snowman and laughed, it looked more like a snow pig. Dipper mover the little snow pigs arms like a puppet, as Mabel sat watching on the throne.

“High I'm waddles and I like warm hugs” Dipper said in a fake high pitched voice.

“I love you waddles” Mabel climbed off the throne and pulled the “snow pig” . into a hug. Mabel smiled at Dipper who smiled right back. Mabel pulled Dipper to his feet.

“Lets play snow jump” She said. Dipper nodded. He conjured a snow bank and Mabel jumped on it.

“Ready?” Mabel nodded excitedly crouching forward.

“Hang on” Dipper conjured a snowbank this one slightly higher than the last. Mabel jumped onto it she leaped again onto the next snowbank Dipper made.

“Again” Mabel screamed with joy as the next snow bank appeared. Dipper realized how high the snow banks had gotten. He felt panic begin to settle in his stomach.

“Wai...” Dipper tried to stop her but Mabel was already beginning to jump.

“CATCH ME!” She yelled as she sailed through the air. Dipper felt the panic spread throughout his body like a burning fire. Dipper reached out to his sister, the fire shooting through his arm as an uncontrolled spell flew from his fingertips.

“MABEL!” Dipper watched in horror as the spell hit Mabel in the eyes, she fell from the air landing with a dull thud on the snow beneath her. Dipper ran to the crumpled form of his twin.

“Mabel” His hands were violently as he scooped his sister from the snow filled floor. She was freezing to the touch, a white streak of hair formed on Mabel's head. Dipper heart hammered in his chest as he pulled his sister closer to him. Ice formed beneath him, quickly spreading throughout the entire throne room. Dippers eyes began to sting as hot tears fell down his cheeks, he should have known better.

“FORD!, STAN!” Dipper cried out through his tears, his strained voice echoed through the interior of the entire throne room.

***********************************************************

“When I get my hands on those two” Stan yawned, clicking his neck as he shuffled sleepily through the dark hall. He'd been sleeping when he was woken by the sound of laughter and giggling. Stan had chosen to ignore it, when he noticed that the air had become far too cold for a summer night. He'd raced out of bed to get dressed and call Ford. Both Dipper and Mabel knew the rules, you not allowed up past bedtime and no magic in the castle. Stan grumbled to himself as he knocked on his brother’s door. Ford opened after a few minutes, he had bags under his eyes and his face was unshaven.

“You heard them?” Ford muttered, Stan sighed and nodded. The two began to walk downstairs. Ford sighed as he buttons the last buttons on his shirt, he'd heard his great niece and nephew going down the stairs earlier. Ford had been writing about the anomalies that were occurring in the sky, he hadn't had a chance to sleep. As they reached the bot tom of the stairs they heard Dipper crying out for them.  
Stan and Ford raced to the throne room to find the doors frosted shut. Ford pushed hard at doors but it wouldn't budge, he cast a desperate look at Stan. Stan threw his weight against the door, he did it repeatedly until the doors gave and opened. The air was so cool you could see your breath. The throne room was completely iced over, there were piles of snow all around.

Dipper turned his big brown, tearful eyes to his grunkles, he was trembling all over. Mabel was growing colder by the minute, her breathing becoming shallower.

“Dipper what have you done? This is getting out of hand!” Ford exclaimed as he and Stan rushed over to Dipper and Mabel.

“It was an accident. I'm sorry Mabel” Dipper whispered in his sister's ear as Stan lifted her from his grasp.

“She's ice cold” Stan said turning to Ford, Mabel was as white as a sheet and her lips were becoming blue.

“I know where we have to go” Ford placed his hand against his nieces freezing forehead. They didn't have much time.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own this idea. The credit goes to Magpie345ab1 for her gravity falls frozen au


End file.
